Pequeños Desafíos
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser padres es fácil? En las propagandas te lo pintan de color de rosas, pero en la práctica, hay variedades de colores. Y si no, pregunten se lo a ellos. Dramione, Hanny, Bansy, Nottgood, Ronria. Secuela de Qué esperar, cuando éstas esperando.
1. Prólogo

**Declame**

Todo personaje nombrado de la saga **Harry Potter** es de la propiedad de **JKRowling**. La historia y la aparición de otros personajes son de mi propiedad.

Esta historia es una secuela de _**Qué esperar, cuando estás esperando.**_

* * *

No. Ser padres no es nada fácil. Menos cuando tus hijos y tus sobrinos políticos se juntan. Si no, que se lo dijeran a ellos.

Para Blaise y Pansy, los pequeños de Benicio e Isabella eran dos pilluelos, quienes vivían haciendo de las suyas, pero salvándose siempre por sus caritas de angelitos, que de ángeles no tenían de nada.

Para Harry y Ginny, Sophia no era el problema, el problema era su gemelo, James, que era la mezcla perfecta de sus tíos Fred y George, con una gota de su abuelo James y sus amigos, Remus y Sirius.

Para Ron, Astoria, Draco y Hermione, el problema derivaba cuando Lucas y Jessica se juntaban. Separados eran dos nenes súper tranquilos, pero esto cambiaba cuando el par estaba junto. Mientras que su pequeña Ana, junto a Kevin y la adora Mengara, hija de Luna y Theo, eran los únicos que, dentro de todos, los más tranquilos.

Pero, cuando el grupo estaba reunido, el mundo mágico temblaba. Incluso, el ya fallecido Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido por años, agradecía no estar vivo.

¿Qué aventuras vivirá el grupo de amigos? ¿Qué problemas deberán soportar sus padres? ¿Los mayores podrán sobrevivir sin que las canas les salga antes de tiempo?

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Gusto o no? Esperó sus comentarios. Los quiero!_

 **Lumione**


	2. Primera Parte: Conociéndolos I

**Declame**

Todo personaje nombrado de la saga **Harry Potter** es de la propiedad de **JKRowling**. La historia y la aparición de otros personajes son de mi propiedad.

Esta historia es una secuela de _**Qué esperar, cuando estás esperando.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1:** **Lucas** **y** **Ana** **Malfoy**

La brisa de la mañana entro por la pequeña abertura que había en la ventana, haciendo que las cortinas se movieran a su compás. Un pequeño rayo de luz entro junto a la brisa e ilumino el lugar, mostrando el color pastel que adornaba las paredes. Se posó sobre la cama que se encontraba en el lugar y se podía distinguir que la única ocupante de la misma seguía dormida, lo el suave subir y bajar de las sabanas.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro un gato de color marrón claro, quién se dirigió hacia la cama. Subió por el pequeño taburete que se encontraba a los pies y luego se subió a la misma. Se estiró un poco y siguió su camino hasta la niña que dormía en la cama. Empezó a ronronear y a restregarle su cuerpo a su cara. Luego de un rato, la niña empezó a fruncir el entre cejó.

— Ya Charly, para. Ya me estoy despertando —dijo mientras acariciana la cabeza del animal— sabes, eres mejor que un despertador. A pesar de que mamá diga que no es así, pero siento que eres mejor madre despertador a que ella.

La gata movió la cola y le dio una pequeña la!ida, como si le hubiera entendido y afirmar lo que su dueña acababa de decir.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro mientas frotaba sus ojos, para así poder alejar el sueño que aún quería atacarla. Miró el reloj que posaba sobre su mesita de noche y descubrió que eran las 7. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño que había en su cuarto. Se preguntó si su hermano ya se había levantado.

En otro cuarto de la casa, de un color verde oscuro, un gato gris hacía acto de aparición. Maullo para llamar la atención del joven que se encontraba aún dormido en la cama. Al no ver que tuviera intensión de levantarse, dio un salto y callo en la panza del muchacho, quién por el golpe, se levanto.

— Vampi, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso —dijo el joven mirando al gato que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Su cabellera rubia se encontraba algo desordenada. Miró de mala ganas al gato y se encaminó al baño.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al baño al mismo tiempo. Mientras abrieron la llave de paso,dejando que el agua corrieran, se miraron en el espejo.

La primera tenia el cabello de un castaño súper claro y unos hermosos ojos grises. Era la viva imagen de su abuela en la niñez. Mientras que su hermano, si no fuera por el tono marrón de sus ojos, hubiera sido la viva imagen de su padre.

Una vez aseados y preparados, ambos salieron de sus cuartos. Lucas miró a su pequeña hermana con el uniforme del colegio Madam Ho. Aún se acordaba de la travesura que había realizado hace un par de años atrás. Su hermanita se acerco y le planto un beso en el cachete y él le revolvió un poco la cabeza. Ana era una de las mujeres muy importantes en su vida. Juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el comedor.

Al ingresar, se encontraron a su padre sentado, leyendo El Profeta. Su cabellera rubia la tenia tirada para atrás y portaba ya su traje negro. Su madre aún se encontraba terminando el desayuno para todos. Ya lleva el uniforme azul eléctrico puesto, aún que portaba un delantal par no ensuciarlo. Su melena castaña la tenía recogida en un moño.

— Buenos días —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Su padre bajo unos segundos el periódico y su madre se dio la vuelta.

Ana y Lucas concordaban en algo, que a pesar de sus edades, a sus padres la edad les había acentado de maravilla. Aunque podrían decir lo mismo de sus tíos. Lucas era sobre protector, con su madre y hermana. Estaba seguro que al Ana entrar a la edad de 15 o 16 años, y si los genes Malfoy eran los correctos, sería una chica muy hermosa. ¡Por merlín! ¿Porqué no podía ser una nena para toda la vida? ¿No existía, acaso, un hechizo para eso? Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando su madre le puso los panqueques delante suyo.

Una vez dadas las gracias, cada quién empezó engullir sus alimentos y tener un pequeño momento familiar. Draco, sentado en la cabecera, miro a su familia y sonrío. A pesar de que Lucas ya contaba con casi 15 años, no era el patán que él había sido a su edad. Tampoco era aquel niño tierno que era hace 7 años atrás. Era un joven que, con sus más llegado, solo se mostraba como era, en cambió, con desconocidos, se mostraba frío y distante. En cambio Ana, era un poco más expresiva que su hermano, pero sin mostrarse del todo. Era analítica y traba de no juzgar a nadie sin conocer su pasado.

Sintió la cálida mano de su mujer y vio como están le sonría.

Sin dudas, tenía a la familia perfecta...

...¿o no?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gusto o no? Tenía pensado dividir la historia en 4 partes. En la primera conoceremos a los muchachos, en la segunda nos aventura remos juntos a ellos en la escuela y travesura del grupo joven y un poco de Lucas y Jessica, en la tercera me dedicaría a centrarme en ellos y la última sería como cerrar y abrir otras puertas...

Bueno, esperó sus comentarios. Pequeños Desafíos será el nombre por el momento, aún no se que camino tomará la historia.

Sin más nada que decir. Se despide

 **LUMIONE**


	3. Conociendolos II

**Declame** : Todo personaje nombrado de la saga Harry Potter es de la propiedad de **JKRowling**. La historia y la aparición de otros personajes son de mi propiedad.

 **Nota de Autora** : Les pido disculpa por demorar en actualiza este fic, pero tuve un bloqueo total pars continuarlo, hice miles de borradores y este es el que más me gusto. Como saben, esta historia es una secuela de Qué esperar, cuando estás esperando.

 _Espero disfruten la lectura._

 **—**

 **Capítulo 2: Isabella y Benicio Zabinni**

Blaise se encontraba sentado en la mesa que se encontraba en el living—comedor, desde donde podía observar a su mujer correr tras su hijo, en una tarea titanica para que este se cambiará. Pudo observar a su hija ya atraviada en el uniforme del colegio y se pregunto el porque su hijo no era igual.

— Buenos días papi —dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cachete.

— Buenos días princesa.

Blaise observo a su hija unos momentos, mientras se sentaba a desayunar tranquilamente en la mesa, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntar que era lo que había tramado, cuando su hijo apareció con el pelo teñido del color que más odiaba: rosa.

— Tu, enana maldita... ¡VAS A MORIR! —dijo mientras se avalanzaba hacia ella, quien no tuvo más remedio que correr.

Benicio corrió tras su hermana por la casa, con el único fin de tomar repesalias por lo que ella le había echo. Blaise miró como sus hijos salieron al amplio jardín. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y pudo a ver a Pansy con rostro cansado. Con su mirada, le formuló la pregunta de que había pasado.

— Se ve que Bella aprendio a utilizar tintes para el cabello y decidió probarlo con Benicio. Se lo puso en el shampoo. Cuando termine de ponerle la remera, pude ver su pelo rosa.

Blaise no sabía si reír por la ocurrencia de su hija o retarla por lo que le había echo a su hijo.

— Será mejor que los separemos, antes de que ocurra algo más raro —comento él.

Ambos padres les mandaron un Petrificus Totalum a los mellizos, con el fin de detenerlos. Pansy dejó que su marido se encargará de retarlos y les impusiera un castigo, ella ya había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy. Hizo aparecer el desayuno frente a ella, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se le hubiera escapado. Pelo rosa, quién lo hubiera imaginado.

Blaise se acerco a las "estatuas" que se habían convertido sus hijos. Los miró a los dos, brindandoles una mirada de advertencia, antes de descongelarlos.

Ambos hermanos, una vez liberados de su carcel, se sacaron la lengua y dijeron al mismo tiempo: "él/ella empezo".

— No me importa quién de los dos fue, lo que hicieron esta mal. Benicio —dijo mientras miraba a su hijo, quien agachó la mirada— ¿porqué todos los días tu madre tiene que estar batallando contigo para que te vistas para ir al colegio? Si esto vuelve a suceder, no te dejaré ir de campamento con tu primo. Además, algo le tendrás que haber echo a tu hermana para que se vengue.

— Pero papá, ella...

— Sin peros.

Isabella se empezó a reir de su hermano, más la risa le duró poco cuando su padre se dirigió a ella.

— Usted tampoco se salva jovencita. ¿Qué es eso de andar tiñiendo el pelo de su hermano? ¿Y encima de color rosa? Una semana de castigo.

— Pero papá, él...

— Sin peros dije. Que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy. Se tienen que llevar bien, ¡son hermanos!. Ahora, quiero un desayuno familiar tranquilo, ¿entendido?

— Si padre —dijeron ambos hermanos.

Luego de que Pansy pudiera revertir los efectos del tinte, la familia se dispuso a desayunar. Aunque no del todo tranquilos, ya que los hermanos se siguieron gastando bromas. Blaise sabía que a pesar de los traviesos y bromistas que eran entre ellos, o con otras personas, sus hijos jamás se darían la espalda y se cuidarian entre ellos, siempre...

...¿o no?


	4. Conociendolos III

**Declame** : Todo personaje nombrado de la saga Harry Potter es de la propiedad de **JKRowling**. La historia y la aparición de otros personajes son de mi propiedad.

 **Nota de Autora** : ¿Pensaron que la iba a abandonar? Nada eso, simplemente este fic los voy escribiendo a medida que voy viendo a los nenes interactuar para tener las aventuras. Es decir, no soy madre y casi todo lo que vaya a escribir acá será por las vivencias de mis amigas y conocidas. El siguiente capítulo es corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia :)

Este fic participa como **Mejor mini-fic** en el concurso **Amortentia Awards** de la página _Amortentia Awards_

 _Espero disfruten la lectura._

 **Capítulo 3:** **Mengara Nott**

Theo se desperto de golpe, una fina capa de sudor lo cubria. Había soñado con su difunto suegro, Xenophilius Lovegood más no se podia acordar de lo que había dicho. Se giró hacia su derecha de la cama, tratando de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de la mujer que amaba más se encontró con un cuerpo más chico y menos desarrollado que el de su mujer. Sonriso aun sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo quien era la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Está, apoyó su mano en su mejilla y le empezó a hacer leves caricias.

Theo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules profundos, que lo miraban con inspeccionarlos.

\- Hey bebe, buenos dias -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola dady -dijo ella con la misma sonrisa que la suya. Se llevó una mano a su panza mientras agregaba- mi pancita esta rugiendo. Dice mami que bajes a desayunar, para que mi pancita deje de hacer ruidos. Mami dice que esto puede traer a los Kazz hacia mi.

\- Oh, no. Nada eso bebe. Baja que ya voy.

La nena se acercó a él, le deposito un beso en la mejilla y bajó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Theo la vio irse, agudizó su vista y pudo verla correr por el pasillo de la mansión, rumbo a las escaleras. Pudo verla bajar las escaleras y al llegar la planta baja, saludo a un conejo, que la acompañó hasta lo que era la cocina. Hasta ese punto esforzó sus ojos, que se había vueltos negros para poder utilizar el poder de la vista. Dio un suspiro antes de levantarse y prepararse para su dia.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron quince minutos, Theo bajo las escaleras de su casa. Llevaba puesto un traje azul oscuro, casi negro. Se estaba terminando de acomodar la corbata negra con motas azules, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Ahí vio a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida: su mujer Luna y su hija, Mengara. Su hija ya estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, moviendo los pies en la silla mientras leía El Quisquilloso con sus lentes especiales. También pudo observar a su mujer, enfundada en un ajustado vestido azul electrico, yendo de aqui para alla mientras terminaba de preparar todo para el desayuno familiar.

Después de observarlas un rato,se acercó a ambas. Se acercó a su hija y le deposito un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, luego pasó por donde se encontraba su mujer, a quien beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a sentar en la mesa.

Al rato, su mujer le alcanzó una taza de café juntos a unos panqueques. A su hija le acercó una taza de chocolate con un porción de pastel y para ella se preparó una taza de té con una porción de lemon pie.

El desayuno familiar se estaba llevando tranquilamente, hasta que Mengara pego un grito mientras señalaba la ventana, para luego salir corriendo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Theo estaba a punto de sacar su varita, listo para atacar a quien había asustado a su hija, cuando la mano de su mujer se posó en él y negó lentamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos en el jardín? -pregunto Luna tranquilamente. Theo simplemente asintió.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el jardín, con los alimentos que lo seguían detrás de ellos mediante magia. Se encontraron a su hija rodeada por luces de colores, gritando feliz "Sharas que bonitas son". Se acomodaron en la mesa del jardín y Theo dirigió su mirada a su mujer, para que esta le explicara.

\- Los Sharas son unas hadas del bosques, famosas por darles las bendiciones y protecciones a los niños que sufrieron una pérdida importante en sus vidas -comentó Luna tranquilamente.

\- Pero Mengara no ha tenido una pérdida reciente. Tu padre murió mucho antes de que ella naciera.

\- Eso es verdad, pero recuerda que nuestra hija, no es hija única -comentó Luna con un deje de tristeza.

\- Cierto -dijo Theo mientras apretaba la mano de su mujer, en señal de apoyo.

Ambos observaron a su hija corriendo alrededor de las luces, mientras era rodeadas por ellas con un barrera mágica. Sabían que en ese momento, Mengara podría estar junto a un niño o una niña de su edad, corriendo alrededor de las hadas.

Habían pasado casi siete años que Mengara había llegado a sus vidas, para darle una alegría completa. Aunque para la fecha, para ellos y para el mundo mágico había sido un misterio el como Mengara había llegado al mundo. Era verdad que Luna se encontraba embarazada al momento de la tragedia y que había perdido a su bebé cuando estaba cursando el quinto mes de gestación. Deam y Thomas, quienes habían sido los encargados de salvarle la vida y de traer al mundo un niño no nacido, jamás había visto o sentido otro bebé en el vientre materno, como para asegurar que Luna estaba esperando gemelos. Cuando Mengara nació, se le hizo todo los chequeos correspondientes y se corroboró que nació en tiempo y forma.

Se podría decir que Mengara era un milagro de la vida, una bendición. Se acordaban cómo se hizo un circo mediático cuando se dio a conocer la noticia de que ella había nacido y que había sobrevivido a la tragedia que había tocado a su familia. Por eso ambos padres e incluso los tíos eran muy sobre protectores de Mengara. Pero Theo sabía que no podría siempre seguirla ya que hoy su pequeña hija empezara el colegio. Estaba seguro que sus primos serían sus ojos y cuidaría a su hija, sobre todo Kevin.

Dio un suspiro. Aunque aún era chicos, pudo ver como la vida de su hija y el hijo de Tori junto a Ron había sido entrelazadas por el destino. Esperaba que el chico no la lastimara y que la cuidara cuando ellos ya no estuvieran, puesto que sabía que la aparición de su suegro tenía algo que ver.

Se dio cuenta que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, cuando descubrió que su mujer no estaba a su lado, si no a lado de su hija. Cuando ella vio que la estaba viendo, extendió su mano para que él se acercara. Theo así lo hizo y se unió a su mujer y a su hija. Pudo ver a los Sharas y escuchar como bendecian a su pequeña hija. Mengara miró a su padre con una sonrisa enorme y Theo se la devolvió, agradeciendo de la hija que tenía.


End file.
